


長電影

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 虐向
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	長電影

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源是果青

這是關於你的電影？還是關於我的電影？

亦或是關於我們倆的電影？

螢幕上炫彩的畫面跳動著，映亮了黑暗的空間。這是一部關於父母找尋走失孩子的電影，父母長期忙於工作而疏忽了孩子，缺乏關愛的孩子為了奪回父母的關注而決定假裝走失，最後雙方終於解開心結闔家團圓。

演員生澀的演技、老套俗濫的劇情、忽快忽慢的節奏，以及該感動卻只營造出滿屏尷尬的結局，註定了它只能是B級片的命運。

但你卻很喜歡這部電影。

甚至還買了藍光回家收藏，而我比較訝異的是──這種片居然有人願意出藍光？

首映場是我們兩個一起去看的，明明剛上映但觀眾卻只有寥寥十幾人，可見它有多不受歡迎。

觀影過程中我睡著了，還是你叫醒我的，一睜眼便看到你那閃著晶亮的眼神，彷彿裝載了全世界的美好，我馬上就知道了，你喜歡這部電影。

你說你喜歡這部電影背後隱含的意義，人們總是會在無意中忽略某些理所當然存在著的事物，直到失去後才會發現他的重要性，以及他不會永遠存在那裡的事實。

你認為大家應該要以此為警惕，我們也是，頻道能有如今的規模也是得來不易。但我覺得這部電影根本沒有那麼深的含義，它就是用隨處可見的劇情堆湊成的片子罷了。

不過你喜歡，所以我也不好多說什麼。

每次看電影時，我都會想起你說過的這句話，你說──「我們倆的旅程就像一部沒有結局的長電影。」

我問：「為什麼沒有結局？」

你說：「因為不想讓它結束。」

是呀！

不希望它結束、  
不想它結束、  
不會結束、  
不要結束。

我這是什麼蠢問題？

不記得你為什麼會突然提起這個話題，只記得當時我們都笑著，就像仍是十幾歲的無憂少年般純粹，連外頭的嚴寒也凍不住為彼此帶來的溫暖。

然而，世上沒有不散場的電影。

充斥在屏幕上的尷尬緩緩退去，畫面暗轉、音樂響起，開始跑出長長的參演名單。

最近，我越來越常想起你曾對我說過的話，以及隱藏其下的情感和意涵。

其實我知道，  
我都知道，  
但我假裝不知道。

不去看、不去聽、不去意識、不去感受，  
遺忘它、忽略它、無視它，

我不知道，它就不存在。

本該如此的，  
應該如此的。

名單已到末尾，故事已過尾聲。

即使不願意、不想要，結局依舊會到來，為每一個人、每一件事、每一段關係畫上句點。

影廳的燈光大亮，屏幕已歸於完全的黑暗，熾白的燈光照亮了空間的各個角落，本就不大的影廳此時卻彷彿能容下整個宇宙。

果然，觀眾只有我和你留下的小提琴。

也是，

二輪戲院上映的B級片又有誰會想看呢？

如果將人生比喻為電影，那它肯定是由上百部電影所組成的。

結束一部電影的同時會開始新的一部，甚至會同時放映好幾部。

吶，

在你電影的演員列表裡，還有我的存在嗎？


End file.
